


Conventional Cow Girl

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cow Anthro, Cow Furry, F/M, Fetish, Furry, Human to Cow, Milking, Physical Transformation, Transformation, Utter play, dumb and horny, human/furry, husband/wife, physical change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Elizabeth and her husband are both kinky people. They like to role-play and their favorite fantasy is about to come to life! After they receive a magic lanyard from a real-life anthro vendor at a convention, things start getting furry.





	Conventional Cow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

"Moo!" Elizabeth panted as her husband drove into her. His hips were staggering, a sure sign that he was close. She hadn't completed yet, but honestly it was probably for the best that the game wrap up.

 

"You like that, you fat cow?" Steven growled out as he started to shoot.

 

"Yes, mooo!" She bucked her hips to let him ride it out. The climax lasted all of a few seconds before he was rolling off of her and peeling away the filled condom.

 

Elizabeth sat up and started for the bathroom.

 

"Where you going?" Steven gave her a questioning expression as he sat up on his elbows.

 

"I have class in the morning," she reminded him. She ruffled her short black pixie cut and could feel how much sweat had collected in the strands.

 

Steven nodded and fell back on the bed. Eliza retreated into the restroom and closed the door behind her.

 

She was grateful at how soothing the water was when she let the shower wash over her. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the sex, there were just factors that kept it from being all that it could be.

 

For one thing, though she and her husband both had a penchant for weight gain and cow anthros, his latest request for a mindless, massive cow fantasy had left her a little wanting. The character felt gawky beyond her weight and didn't permit for Elizabeth to have much to say. She knew it was a result of their desires outgrowing their means. Progressively more suggestive fanfiction could do that to a girl.

 

Even the elements that normally got her going, like the submission and alternative identity, were lost in the translation between fantasy and reality. The character was just too huge to properly imagine. If she were really nearly seven feet tall, surely Steven would have had a harder time working her over.

 

In any case it had been fun, but she was looking forward to the convention over the weekend. She hoped being surrounded by like-minded folks and a plethora of new doujinshi would give them something new to do in the bedroom.

 

***

The convention halls were huge. It was easily the biggest furry con they'd been to in years and Elizabeth was excited just being near the amazingly detailed fur suits and enthusiastic folks all around. She wore only a little pair of cow horns to express her fandom while Steven had opted to dress casually.

 

At first they just wandered around, got registered, and took photos. They both couldn't get enough of a con-goer in a hand-made suit intended to replicate the cow from a popular milk-substitute commercial. People's ability to create entire obsessions around flickering concepts was a marvel Eliza admired and fancied herself as having. Already she was getting new ideas for she and Steve to play out in private.

 

Even still, nothing out of the ordinary happened until they toured the craft section of artist alley on the second day. Elizabeth was investigating some tiny statues when she heard another young woman nearby squeal with delight.

 

She looked over to see a young lady in giant cat paws holding out a lanyard to her boyfriend. "Look at the kitties! It's so cute!"

 

Elizabeth's eyes fell then on the vendor. He wore a brown cloak, but even still she could see furred hands sticking out of his cuffs and his voice came out in a drawl. "Only two dollars," he said.

 

The couple made their purchase and Elizabeth moved into the cleared space. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose to get a better look. The table held several little displays full of different lanyards. Each with an animal design painted on the material and a cardholder at the clip.

 

"These are really well made," Elizabeth said.

 

"I think I may have one that would interest you," purred the vendor.

 

Elizabeth looked up, gasped, and jolted to see the large, realistic cat face poking from beneath the hood. The man looked like something right out of a movie. A real life anthro. "Sorry," she giggled. "Your costume is so good! It surprised me."

 

The vendor smiled, broad and wily and held out a baby blue lanyard. When Elizabeth inspected it, she saw adorable chubby cows painted down the fabric. It was undeniably cute.

 

"How much?" Steven asked as he walked up behind his wife.

 

"Two dollars," said the vendor.

 

"You could probably charge more," Eliza confessed.

 

"Well, it's enchanted. My true payment comes from making dreams come true," said the vendor without breaking character.

 

Steven chuckled. "Sure thing, pal." He pulled the two dollars from his wallet and bought the lanyard.

 

Elizabeth smiled and put the lanyard around her neck. It sent a chill down her spine, but she just decided it was the vendor's dedication to roleplay that had left her feeling strange that day.

 

***

For the remainder of the con and her first day back at work, Elizabeth had worn the lanyard. She didn't feel inclined to remove it. Some of her third graders commented on how cute it was and Steven joked about it, but besides that it hadn't really been an issue.

 

It wasn't until she was home that night that it even came up again.

 

"I could use it like a leash," Steven laughed casually from his place on the couch.

 

"What?" Elizabeth looked up from the book she'd been reading and blinked behind her bifocals.

 

"The lanyard. It would make a good cattle rope," Steven said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

 

A small smile crossed Elizabeth's lips and she slowly closed her book and let it idle on the armrest of the couch. "Want a give it a few tugs, cowboy?" Her legs had been resting curled beneath her and she pushed up on them to inch closer to her husband. They hadn't fooled around at the con for fear of oversleeping and missing a panel, so she was eager to get back into their games.

 

Steve reached out and stroked the lanyard with two fingers then curled it in his grip and gave it a light, playful tug. "Good cows don't speak that way," he whispered.

 

Eliza resisted the instinct to roll her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't like mute roleplays, it was that she knew the indicator meant he wanted _her_ again. Initially, though there had been elements she hadn't been as found of, she'd been eager for the idea. But after two different trials had played out lackluster she wasn't eager to go again. Still, absolute submission was a dark held fantasy of Eliza's and she did like how abrasive it made Steven, so ultimately she decided to give it one last try.

 

"Moo," she said sweetly to let her husband know she was good to go. She did speak again, however, to let him know she wanted to try it from the top, but once that was agreed upon the game started.

 

It started off slow like it always did with Steven pretending to be a rancher. He packed up his supplies and went into market to find a new cow for his farm. His cover was that he needed a milker, but in fact he wanted a new beast to make love with.

 

It was in the market that he found Eliza, a 700 pound heifer that was more human than any cow he'd ever seen, and yet more docile and dense than even the average cow.

 

"Moo, hullo," she grunted in greeting. Awed by the remarkable bipedal beast he took her back to his farm.

 

They went through the little set-up of him showing off the barn and laying out farm rules. Eliza knew she was free to break these later for punishment.

 

At first she felt that thrill of being told what to do. The foreplay was always the best. Steven was domineering. He explained what she could and could not do and she wanted so badly to be a good girl. She hoped that sensation wouldn't waiver.

 

Then Steven groped her ass hard and was supposed to suggest that she'd have to earn her keep, but halfway through his proclamation his words trailed off and he stared at her in surprise.

 

Eliza knit her brows together in confusion. She didn't want to break character but she wasn't sure what had him so captivated. She tried to push past his stares. "Moo, cow be good," she grunted in her best impression of a cow woman beast.

 

"Um. Yeah. You'll have to earn your keep around here," Steven said. He didn't mention it, because he wanted to pretend it wasn't what he was seeing, but it looked like her face had changed. Her eyes seemed further part than usual, her nose larger, her cheeks higher. He shook it off as his imagination at first, but it got harder to ignore as the play moved forward.

 

They were about to start fooling around when Steven halted again, his face was twisted up in confusion. His lips parted to ask what was happening but no words came out. He couldn't take his eyes off the way her face had spread, the way her shoulders looked broader and he was almost certain her ears were folding in on themselves.

 

Eliza tried to stay in character. "What I should moooo?" she asked with a flirty bat of her eyelashes. Then she felt a shift. Her clothes were tightening and she looked down at herself in surprise. Her chest was swelling, her legs were getting longer, her nose was growing out so she could see it.

 

Suddenly she broke character and let out a wail. "What is going on? What the hell is happening to me?!"

 

"M-mind over matter?" Steven asked.

 

"I'm changing, I'm changing into something," she shrieked though her mind could barely fathom it. She felt like she was in a weird dream and she wanted to wake up at once, but it was real.

 

"A cow," Steven whispered in awe. "Maybe our fetish is shifting you. Or it's sex magic," he offered with uncertainty.

 

In any case, it was clear she was transforming. Her clothes started to get so tight that they locked around her limbs, her limbs that were lengthening whilst her body grew larger and rounder. She felt like she was inflating like a balloon and her vision slowly shifted a little at a time as her eyes drifted apart.

 

Eliza felt panic in her chest. This didn't make any sense.

 

It wasn't until her fingers were melding together and her hips were so wide she couldn't see her own feet that she remembered what the vendor had said. "The vendor! At the convention! He said the lanyard was cursed didn't he?"

 

"Wasn't he a role-player?" Steven's voice pitched up uncharacteristically high.

 

It seemed otherworldly, but Eliza could think of no other explanation. "This is us. He said it would make _our_ fantasies come true!"

 

In a flurry Eliza pulled off the lanyard, but the changes didn't stop. She let out a guttural scream and threw it on the floor. "This can't happen! Me no want!" She gasped at her own words. "I mean, I don't want this. What the hell?" She felt like crying, it couldn't be that this was what she would become. "Stop now! Stop!"

 

Steven felt slow like he was moving through pudding. He bent forward, plucked the lanyard from the carpet, and pulled the white paper from the cardholder. Eliza had left it as a placeholder because she'd never gotten around to putting her con badge in it. Steve unfolded the paper and gasped.

 

"What? Does it say something?" Eliza looked at her husband, desperate for a solution. As she stood her legs spread to accommodate the girth of her growing center. She could feel something blossoming on her belly and her clothes were tensing at the seams. She felt like an overstuffed sausage.

 

He held out the paper for her to read, but Eliza couldn't make out the words.

 

"C-c-cow? Um." She squinted behind her round glasses but the words looked like a shuffle of almost-words mingled with foreign characters. She recognized many letters, then fewer and fewer the longer she looked at it. "No! I can't read it!" She waved her hands around frantically. Her fingers were no longer distinct. Almost like fist blobs. It looked very unnatural, but then her entire body did.

 

"It says, 'It can't be stopped, it can't be changed. Once the power takes hold it is done. This is your fantasy, enjoy.'" Steven felt a sickness rising in him as he thought about what that meant.

 

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was feeling, couldn't believe what was happening to her. Awe was quickly displaced by anger and other complex emotions.

This was their fault. Some twisted gift, or perhaps punishment for wandering minds. She was going to be a subservient cow woman. That was the ultimate peak of this game. She'd be a pet, less than human, stranger than animal. Doomed to a life of ignorance and sex. Her heart pounded when she realized she still somewhat wanted it. Her body was warming with the thought of bending to Steven's will. It was the ultimate sacrifice. One silly game would be the rest of her days. She wanted to lash out at her husband, scream and blame him for his damned invention, for making it a part of her and now all of her.

 

 

"We might as well fuck," Steven said suddenly, aggressively. Eliza looked at him in utter confusion and surprise. On the inside, he was thrumming with the same rage and gutting regret as she. There was no stopping this now. She should never have worn that damn lanyard, never should have dragged them to that idiotic convention. He'd never wanted to make a public display of his fetish, that had always been her seeking approval in a taboo world. Now they were paying the price and he wanted one last chance to give her his fury and affection while she still understood it. He could have told her how much he hated her for this, but instead he said, "You owe me if ya want to stay in my barn."

 

This was it, it was going to happen and Eliza just had to accept it. She could see it, his anger. It wasn't fair. She was the one who was going to be turned into a cow. She could already feel her mind slipping. She'd always valued knowledge, but she was losing it second by second. She couldn't even recall what class she taught.

 

This was his fault. He'd introduced her to weight gain fantasy, to anthromorphics. He'd gotten greedier and greedier and now she'd perish inside this form that was starting to grow fur from her every pore.

 

No. That wasn't fair to him. It was both of their doing and she knew that deep down. Tears welled up at the edges of her rounding, darkening eyes. Her voice came out a little deeper than usual when she spoke. "Please, take care me when changed," she whispered, struggling to find words. "Fuck me, care me, feed me, love me," she pleaded. She didn't want to be let out to pasture when it was all over, but she was ready to throw herself into the fantasy one last time. It would likely be the last chance she'd have to feel it this way ever again.

 

"You're my heifer now. 'Course I'll take care of ya." Steven refused to break character. This was his game and he didn't want to talk about this. He was bitter, seething. Almost more angry that she dared to put herself off on him like this, but also he was guilty and wanted to care for her. He'd promised 'til death would they part. Perhaps he could learn to accept this. Never again would they have deep conversations on the veranda at night, but he realized as he looked her up and down and saw how cow-like she was becoming that sex would be more interactive than ever. He'd really get to feel her this way. He wasn't sure if he truly wanted to or not, but his anger drove him forward.

 

He wasted no time getting up behind her. Already a peach-fuzz covered tail was dangling between her new meaty thighs. Her clothes were tearing as they were stretched beyond their means. He started taking hold and ripping away the scraps. He heard her gasp and grunt and she wobbled on her blob-like feet.

 

She was already too tall for him to kiss her neck or whisper in her ear so he breathed down her back instead and dragged his fingertips over her growing fur. It was more frustrating to know how to start than he was prepared for. In fantasy, he could brush over logic, but in real life she was fumbling and wavering. Finally he grew irritable enough that he shoved with both hands so she fell forward on her elbows. She mooed in frustration and it was something between Eliza's play voice and a true moan.

 

Steven was shocked by how the sound went straight to his cock and he leaned in behind her and started to finger her pink cunt. It was spread and natural between her new legs. It still looked mostly human, but he could see that too was shaping up differently.

 

Eliza felt good despite herself. As horrible as it all was it was still turning her on. She was soaking wet from knowing soon she'd be nothing but his pet. She still felt aggressive in her wilting mind, but her body was already adjusting to the character.

 

"Gentle," she grunted. "First time." The cow character was a virgin so she tried to tuck her hinds and appear cute and innocent but it was nearly impossible with her collapsing haunches. She could feel her knees starting to bend the opposite way.

 

Steve worked her up for only a few minutes before her giant pussy was sloshing. Then he lined up his prick and started ramming her mercilessly.

 

"Mooo!" Her voice came out low and rough and tormented. She started bucking back and nearly knocked him out of her, but he stumbled and caught himself and drove in harder. The anger flowed back and forth through them as they silently passed the blame for what was overtaking them. It came out in hot, raunchy fucking.

 

It was wet and loud and the house rattled as they slammed together. As it happened, Steven thought of all the ways his life was going to change. He'd need a new job, one that paid enough to make up for her slack. He plowed in hard and angry, he'd never wanted that responsibility. He'd married her for her dependability and the way she so often did as he asked. Now she'd only be able to obey him, she'd barely be able to think for herself. The idea of it made him fume as much as it made his sack clench and his cock quiver. Slowly the irritation melted into more and more pleasure. He'd never expected sex with a real anthro to feel so good. Her body was hot and warm and it gave him hope that at least his sex life would be better.

 

Eliza, on the other hand, found it harder and harder to think at all. At first she was pissed at him, but still wanting to please. Then she could only think about making him happy so he'd care for her. She was just a cow after all, she needed a master to love her. "Master so good! Moo! Hard moo!"

 

Meanwhile, her body took complete shape. As she edged closer and closer to satisfaction she appeared more and more like the large-hip, larger udder-wielding cow woman they'd both imagined. The real thing was so much more than they'd thought it would be, but Eliza could hardly appreciate that anymore. She tried to hold on to the feeling of it as long as she could, and she rode out on those waves of pleasure that reminded her that soon she'd be pure submission. The darkest desires of her heart would be realized. No more job, no more trouble, or worries. Her only task would be to pleasure her husband and obey his whims. Maybe Steve would start a whole farm. Eliza found the notion funny in a vague, fading sort of way.

 

When the transformation was nearly done, she had an udder that dangled from her massive belly and it rocked and shifted over the carpet and the feeling of the bristles of fabric tickling the many nipples made her moan and moo in desperation. Her legs folded outward and she had to lie with her back legs folded and her front half bent to stay where she needed to be to keep taking him in. Her voice was deep and rumbling like a real cow’s and she could only form a few words and she only just understood what she was trying to convey.

 

Steven could feel himself getting closer to the end and he wanted to see what she'd become. He pulled out and ignored her distressed mooing. "Turn over," he demanded.

 

She wanted to oblige but when she tried to turn she fell onto her side and wobbled like a child's rubber ball kicked across the yard. Her hoofs waved about in the breeze. "Whoopsy, clumsy!" She grunted out as she tried to roll over.

 

It was silly and awkward, but Steve almost found it endearing, which was good since he'd be dealing with it a lot. She was harder to turn over than he was expecting. He broke a fresh sweat as he heaved her onto her back, but he did manage.

 

She panted, long tongue hanging out a touch as she looked up at him with a demure gaze in her glittering black eyes. Her udder pooled out like a giant tit with many nipples, each lolling to one side or the other. This was it. She was the seven-hundred pound pear-shaped bovine of his dreams. Soft fur ran down her entire form. The only thing left of her that was still Eliza was her little black pixie cut and the tiny glasses barely cradled on her huge new cow muzzle. "'Liza is pretty for moo?"

 

"Yeah," Steve rasped before slamming is cock harshly back in between her soft, lush lower lips.

 

He faltered for somewhere to grab onto and settled for resting one hand on her curved thigh and using the other hand to grip and squeeze one of her teets. As he tugged she bucked and called out throatily and splashed hot milk across his chest.

 

For a moment, he staggered to a stop and looked down at her in surprise.

 

"Sorry," she panted.

 

Steven didn't say anything but his hips picked back up speed and he started to milk her udder with both fists, a nipple in each grip. She grunted and groaned and shot milk on each tug. Her pussy tightened as he railed her and gave into his desire to milk the fat udder for all it would give just as he milked her pussy.

 

Then she was cumming, hard and violent. Her muzzle pursed and she mooed like a wolf howling at the moon. The sound dragged Steven with her and he started to fill her up with milk of his own.

 

He shot hard and deep, not caring that he was unsheathed. It likely wouldn't matter anyway, he doubted she could get pregnant this way and in the moment he didn't care either way. It felt so good to fill her up, to see her like this.

 

She had once been a dainty slip of a girl, reluctant to play even when she wanted to feel the pleasure too. Now she was everything he'd fantasized. Hot, huge, strange but beautiful in this peculiar way, and eager to give him what he wanted. He could handle this forever if it meant getting to be with her like this.

 

The shuddering of her insides robbed him of all he was worth.

 

He woke up a few minutes later, having faded out on her big furred belly. Her udder was like a pillow beneath his head and she smoothed his hair gently with her front hoof.

 

Dazed, he pulled free of her and looked her up and down. "Who do you belong to?"

 

"Moo, master," she mumbled in her sweet but deep voice.

 

He nodded, as if accepting everything with that simple gesture. He stood back and offered his hand. She stuck her hoof in it and they worked to pull her up so she could sit. She landed on her butt with a thump so hard it shook the house.

 

Steve laughed at the absurdity of it all, but found, oddly, it wasn't a deal-breaker. "So what about your class?"

 

Eliza tilted her head, her cow ears perked in confusion. "Moo?"

 

"Right. Never mind. I'll start looking for a job tomorrow." Before then they'd need to dip into the savings, because they were going to need a bigger space for her. "You're gonna need a new room."

 

"Moo stay?" Her eyes sparkled and she leaned forward excitedly.

 

"Well, yeah. You're my wife," Steve said.

 

Instead of replying Eliza pulled him into her arms for a big hooved hug. Steve struggled then relaxed on her bristly, fat body. She was comfortable and the cuddles weren't so bad. So things would need a little adjustment. It was, Steve decided, worth it. He gave the forgotten lanyard on the floor a glance and distantly wished he could thank the mysterious vendor for the gift he hadn't known he'd needed.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
